Kyle's Premonition
by BulletDoll
Summary: When Kyle witnesses the death of his classmates while going on senior trip. He tries to stop it. After saving 5 people from the crash death tries to reclaim their lives in gruesome ways. Can they cheat death?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh and if you didn't know this is based on Final Destination but only in South Park edition. And they're in High School now. **** Enjoy**

The South Park High Senior class boarded the bus they were taking to Lake Michigan. It was going to be a long journey Kyle thought as he took his first steps onto the bus. He shivered slightly without reason and it gave him the chills. He couldn't wait to go to Michigan where he could try to renew the friendship between him and Stan. He knew their friendship had to be renewed since it wasn't the same after junior year. He couldn't help but sigh as he sat down next to Kenny and put his head in his hands. Kenny lightly tapped him on the back trying to get his friends attention.

"It'll be fine." Kenny's muffled voice came through his jacket silently.

"Okay dude I just hope we can be friends again." Kyle sat up and looked out the window to see the town pass him by as they left town and got on a busy highway. The sky was cloudy and it looked as though it were going to rain.

"Hey Jew-face!" An almost too familiar voice entered Kyle's ears and almost felt as though it hurt.

"What do you want fatass!" Kyle turned around to face the fat blob.

"Hey! I'm not fat! Fucking Jew." Cartman's face turned red as he struggled to yell at the top of his lungs.

"Hey fatty leave Kyle alone." Kenny turned around to face him a glint of fire in his eyes.

"Shut your face Kenny you can't afford to comment against me!" Cartman snickered at the parka-wearing boy.

"I'm done talking with you fat-ass." Kyle turned around and folded his arms against his chest. He started to look out the window again when he saw a large diesel truck ride up next to the bus. The diesel was labeled 'Contains Toxins, and Flammable Gas.' Kyle shuddered as the words sent a chill up his spine. He decided to close his eyes and sleep the way there. Just then he felt his seat slam forward as Cartman kicked it.

"Damn you Cartman!" Kyle turned around to face him.

"Eh! Eh! You can't tell me what to do you filthy Jew!" Cartman glared at Kyle, so he decided to turn around. As he turned around to face the front he saw a sign at the side of the road that notified him they were getting on Highway 102 and he swore he saw a guy standing by the sign wearing all black but when he rubbed his eyes the man wasn't there.

_What the fuck?_ Kyle thought. At that moment the diesel that had been in front of them was rammed into by an oncoming truck the diesel skid and fell on its side. The bus driver slammed on the breaks to prevent the collision with the fallen vehicle. As the bus's brakes screeched as it hit the diesel everyone went flying. Stan who was sitting two seats behind the bus driver flew into the aisle of the bus. He was covered in blood from his girlfriend Wendy who was impaled by the glass that had broken when the bus hit the diesel. Craig and Tweek were smashed between where the bus and diesel had collided. Kyle looked up horrified and saw Kenny whose arm was covered in glass and blood pointing at something outside the bus. Kyle only had time to see gas, and liquids leaking from the diesel and a low hanging telephone pole with its wires about to hit the liquid. The wire swerved around electricity flowing from it and it swerved toward Kenny electrocuting him to death. Kyle then saw a decapitated Cartman when the wire had flown backward and into him, chopping his head off. Then he looked over and saw Butters and Stan next to each other both slightly breathing Kyle could hear the telephone pole snap and he shut his eyes closed.

"Hey Jew-face!" Kyle opened his eyes in shock only to see he was alive and so was everyone else. "KYLE! Damn it I'm talking to you!" Cartman furrowed his eyebrows and showed his displeasure to Kyle who was dumbstruck. _Huh? What the fuck? Was it just a dream?_ Kyle looked around the bus to see everyone was all right. _But how?_ Kyle rubbed his eyes only to see the same things take place around him. Now his stomach hurt and he got an uneasy feeling that settled in his stomach. He looked at Kenny who was listening to his I-pod. Just then he saw the up-coming sign and he flipped out.

"STOP THE BUS!" Kyle yelled out over everyone. "Stop the FUCKING BUS!" Kyle's outburst startled half the people. The bus driver looked back.

"Sit down kid it's all right!" He glared at Kyle.

"What the fuck man?" Craig said.

"Dude the bus! Everyone's gonna die!" Kyle frantically tried to tell Craig.

"Shut the hell up!" Craig flipped Kyle off and Kenny only returned the favor.

"Hey leave Kyle alone you dip-shit!" Kenny then punched Craig in the face making Tweek yell out and twitch all the more.

"Hey you three! Get off my bus!" The bus driver pulled over and signaled for the boys to get off. As Kyle passed by he gave Stan a look of uneasiness and Stan got off the bus followed by Cartman and Tweek. Wendy gave Stan a glare.

"Wendy aren't you coming?" Stan looked back at his girlfriend.

"No Stan. Have fun with them I'm going to the lake." She turned her head away. As the five got off the bus Butters came off as well.

"Hey fellers what wrong?" Butters twiddled his thumbs as he looked at Kyle.

"NO!" Kyle screamed as the bus took off again on its usual course. Everyone looked at Kyle like he was a maniac.

"They're gonna die! Stop the bus!" Kyle ran half ways when Stan ran up and stopped him.

"Dude what's your problem! They'll be fine now calm down and tell me what's up?" Stan's blue eyes fell upon Kyle's green ones and Kyle couldn't help but feel queasy.

"The bus… it's gonna cr-.." At that moment as if on queue the bus collided with the diesel and the six teens stood in horror at the sight of the explosion.

"No…" Kyle silently said. He dropped his head down and fell to his knees.

"You-you saved us." Stan said his eyes dropping down to Kyle. But they didn't know that this was only the beginning of a long terrible hunt. Death doesn't like when you mess with his design.

**So how was it? Not sure if it's good or not please review! **** I would really appreciate it! I'll try to update soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter in this gruesome crazy story hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW it'll help with faster updates and an awesome story! :)

Kyle sat on his bedroom floor looking up at his ceiling petrified with the fact he had just had a vision and it had come true killing most of his classmates. Kyle covered his face with his hands as he tried to prevent his tears from falling onto his bedroom floor. _Why did this happen? Why to me?_ Kyle didn't know where to go from here he even felt a nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He got off his floor and walked over to his bed and flopped down onto it. He pulled the covers over his head and although the pain was unbearable he managed to fall into a deep sleep.

Kyle awoke to the soft sunlight hitting his face, which was entering through his bedroom window. He sat up in the bed and stared at the wall in front of him. Kyle managed to get out of his bed and roll onto the floor; he then turned on his radio. The radio station was blank and the sound of static was all that could be heard. _What the hell?_ Kyle scratched his head in frustration then decided he wouldn't listen to music. Just then the doorbell rang. Kyle walked down the stairs and headed toward the door he hesitated before finally reaching for the handle and pulling the door open. Stan stood at the door his eyes full of cheer.

"Hey Kyle. You wanna go hang out at Stark's Pond?" Stan looked up with his blue eyes shining.

"Well Stan I think I'm just gonna stay home today." Kyle looked down at his feet.

"Come on Kyle you have to do something you can't sit in your house forever." Stan looked eagerly at Kyle his smile widened and he grabbed Kyle's hand and pulled him out the door.

The pond looked cool and the sun's shine radiated over the water. Kyle felt oddly at ease sitting near the pond next to Stan. He noticed that Stan's eyes changed color with his emotion. When he was calm they were a lighter blue than when he was angry or sad. But his eye color now was an ocean blue it was different Kyle couldn't help but wonder what his friend was thinking about.

"Hey Stan."

"Yeah."

"Do you ever wonder if things happen for certain reasons?"

"Yeah I think so Kyle. Why what's up?" Stan turned and looked at Kyle in the eyes, his expression unreadable.

"Nothing." Kyle looked away; he couldn't feel but a little awkward. "It's just with what happened… was it for a reason? Or does God just hate us?" Kyle felt the tension rise for a minute, finally in what seemed like forever Stan replied,

"Don't say things like that Kyle, it was for a reason. Just like the reason you saved us from the bus." Stan leaned closer to Kyle and Kyle could feel the hairs on his neck raise. Kyle then turned and looked at Stan and gave him the biggest cheesiest smile he could. "Dude something wrong with your face!" Stan smiled and laughed at Kyle.

"Uh… no what?" Kyle looked down as he felt his face flush with heat.

"I bet I can beat you to the school!" Stan stood up immediately.

"Well I bet you won't!" Kyle jumped up and gave Stan a grin.

"Oh well if I'm not gonna beat you then…" Just then Stan pushed Kyle in the snow and took off running. Kyle got up brushed his coat off and followed his best friend down the snow-covered street.

**Not all gruesome in this chapter more like just a cute chapter can't rush this! Stay tuned for the next more intensified Chapter!**


End file.
